El uso de la tubería de Rusia
by ariadonechan
Summary: En una reunión sale el tema ¿para qué usa la tubería Rusia?Él mismo lo dice.Fail summary Contiene rusiaxespaña y lemon, si no te gusta no entres


Dios, después de siglos y siglos, volví con este fic que tuve que haberlo subido ya hace mu~cho tiempo. Es un tanto fail, así que no se asusten.

Surgió tras una extraña conversación con Sam-w2.0; la mayoría de los apartados son suyos,los pocos (quizás 2) que no y el relato, mío; así que den gracias también a su mente -aplaude(?)- Sí, falta algún punto pero es que me era imposible hacer 'un catalejo que puede llevar a cualquier parte' Además, sin querer me di cuenta ahora de que me salté un pinto...sfpugrvudfs Matadme(?)

A la historia: Ams~ Los **apartados** estarán en negrita destacados y los_ flashback_ de ellos estarán en cursiva, ¿da?

Muy bien, ahora me pongo seria... Este es mi primer fic lemon, por lo que decidí dedicárselo a esta linda pareja que me encanta, así que aviso: no me atribuyan cegueras,¿sí?Bien, estoy nerviosa (asfddsgfsfnlig), no me maten. Siento que alguien me observa mientras escribo afgnjv Bueno =w= Da igual.

-HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE HIMARUYA, si fuera mío habría MUCHAS más parejas oficiales aparte del SuFin-

pd.:Siento haber tardado tanto Sam, espero que me perdones un día de estos (?)

* * *

><p>Aquel día por la mañana parecía otro día normal en la vida de las naciones en aquella reunión; el sol resplandecía por las ventanas, los pájaros cantaban mientras que Gilbird tiraba de Mariazell tranquilamente, Veneciano gritaba pasta, España dormía en la mesa, Inglaterra acariciaba 'lindamente' a su pony, Rusia golpeaba a América con su tubería... Todo normal, to~do normal. Hasta que por la mente dormida del menor de los italianos pasa una cuestión que más tarde nadie querría que la hubiese hecho por motivos de integridad mental.<p>

- ¿Para qué quiere esa tubería Iván? - tras la pregunta del italiano, surgió la desgracia. El aludido se volteó, mirando al italiano inocentemente, causándole miedo, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (golpear a América) y prestar atención a esa cuestión.

- Ne, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? - le preguntó el eslavo acercándose al chico del rizo que cada vez estaba más blanco debido al miedo - ¿Da? - El aludido sólo pudo mirarle con terror, haciendo que el ruso supusiese que sí que quería aunque estaba más cercano a que se desmayase. El eslavo se acercó a la pizarra y empezó a borrar las incoherencias del americano que estaban allí dibujadas y empezó a escribir.

**1.- Golpear al idiota de América.**

- ¡Ey! - exclamó Alfred al verse en el primer punto - ¡Retira eso comunist! - tras esa última frase el chico de lentes recibió un tuberazo.

**2.- Golpear cualquier persona que me moleste.**

- Oye, ¿por qué estoy yo solo en el primer punto? - volvió a exclamar el estadounidense cuando se recuperó del golpe, era incoherente que él estuviera solo en un punto, aunque fuese el héroe no quería estar tal que así.

- Porque tú eres especialmente molesto, ¿da? - fue la única contestación del ruso, pues volvió le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con la tubería dejándolo inconsciente, y luego se voltease a escribir

**3.- Alejar a 'B' lo máximo que se pueda.**

- ¿B? - todas las naciones se miraron entre sí y después al ruso, sin entender quién era B, menos España y Grecia que estaban dormidos sobre la mesa y cierta rubia con mirada tenebrosa que no paraba de mirar al de la bufanda desde que salió a la pizarra, haciendo que éste sudara frío a cada momento; todo ello desde la ventana del 5 piso del edificio.

_Cada vez estaba más cansado, ¿cómo era posible que ella siguiese igual que al principio? En ese momento Iván estaba corriendo por salvar su vida (y algo más). ¿De quién huía? De su hermana Natasha. Habían estado así todo el día por su enorme casa y el ruso ya estaba cansado, necesitaba parar eso ya. _

_En un momento de su huida pasó por una de las puertas cerrándola con pestillo, aún sabiendo que su hermana lo rompería sin dificultad._

_- Hermano, ábreme y casémonos, casémonos, casémonos - la otra ya había llegado hasta allá y al otro le había entrado el pánico. Se agachó y se hizo una bola siendo presa del terror hasta notar algo en su abrigo, su tubería, viniéndole una idea a la cabeza mientras la bielorrusa empezó a resquebrajar el pomo; colocó la tubería a modo de palanca para bloquear la puerta.¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Y salió corriendo, eso le daría más tiempo y así podría escapar...Por el momento._

Decidió ignorar esa mirada inquietante y siguió escribiendo.

**4.- Alejar a España de posibles invasiones por parte de otras naciones.**

En ese momento hubo un silencio incómodo; mientras el centro de esa idea, España, seguía dormido; una mirada 'dulce e inocente' del ruso se clavó en Francia, que tembló cuan gelatina en su sitio.

_Aquel día Francia y España se reunieron para hablar sobre algunos temas de antiterrorismo con sus jefes en la casa del hispano. Tras esas largas horas en las que estuvieron debatiendo ideas y alguna tontería por parte del par de naciones, éstas fueron a tomar algo al gran salón de la casa como buenos amigos y vecinos que eran. El rubio se sentó en el sofá junto al español, acompañados de una buena botella de vino riojano.  
>Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de diversos temas, sin saber muy bien cómo llegaron a ellos, copa tras copa: fútbol, economía, viejas glorias, eurovisión, lo lindos que son los hermanos italianos... Hasta llegar un momento en el que estaban algo tocados, haciendo que Francia empezase a repartir amour al mundo y a su persona más cerca, España. Al mismo tiempo, el español también estaba un poco ido, por lo que si antes ya le costaba captar el manoseo de su vecino, ahora le era casi imposible.<em>

_- Espange, últimamente estás muy bien formado - comentaba 'sanamente' el francés metiendo su mano libre de la copa por la camisa de su acompañante._

_- Bueno, es que últimamente el Ibex35 subió y me encuentro mejor - contestaba el español, ajeno a todo, mientras terminaba su copa._

_Todo transcurrió de igual manera, lo único que el rubio cada vez llevaba la mano más al Sur mientras que el otro no se enteraba, hasta que una sombra apareció por la puerta, quedándose al lado de los dos latinos._

_- Ne, Frantsiya (Francia), ¿cómo tú por aquí? - preguntó Iván, que acababa de llegar a la vivienda hispana teniendo en mente pasar un poco de tiempo con su español. Esa sola pregunta hizo que el francés se alejara radicalmente del español y empezara a sudar frío como nunca._

_- E-Eh... Bueno Russie (Rusia), y-yo ya me iba que tenía una reunión con mi jefe ahora, m-me voy - puso como escusa el rubio de ojos azules intentado salir por patas de la situación con aquel temible ruso, el problema es que este fue más rápido y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo fuera de la sala._

_- Vuelvo luego Antonio -fue lo único que dijo el eslavo, pues luego se encargó de perseguir al rubio hasta la frontera hispano-franca armado con su tubería golpeándole bien fuerte. Y es que nadie, aparte de él, podía invadir España, nadie._

**5.- Acercar e inmovilizar con ella a España para posibles invasiones a territorio español.**

La sala quedó callada mirando al español ajeno a todo mientras el ruso les miraba sonriente. Francia, que se encontraba a su lado decidió que era un buen momento para despertarle. Mientras tanto, el ruso seguía enfrascado en su mente.

_En la casa del hispano reinaba el silencio absoluto, mientras que en la habitación de éste, el ruso se encontraba sentado en su gran cama a la vez que el castaño de ojos verdes estaba andando por la habitación, buscando su libro de lectura que había comenzado a leer._

_- Ne, Iván, viste mi libro - le preguntó el latino al otro, que lo miraba desde el sitio._

_- Nyet - negó el aludido - Ven ya a la cama si sol, tu sitio se está enfriando ya._

_- Eh~ Pero es que me quedé en la parte más interesante - le respondió Antonio haciendo un puchero, ante la atenta mirada del ruso._

_- Pero nosotros podemos hacer cosas más interesantes, ¿da? - fue lo único que dijo el ruso porque después, sacó su tubería de sólo Dios sabe dónde y acercando su parte curva al antebrazo del hispano, lo atrajo hasta él cayendo éste en la cama junto al ruso, que se posicionó encima suyo, mientras ataba con la corbata del castaño que estaba tirada cerca suyo, sus manos a la tubería._

_- Esto te será mucho más divertido, ¿da? - le dijo el ruso al oído para después comenzar a explorar territorio español, tras oír una risilla de parte del hispano y un comentario así cómo 'No te lo niego'._

El francés consiguió despertar al hispano somnoliento al fin mientras Rusia se volteó para seguir escribiendo.

**6.- Hacer cosas bonitas con ella a España.**

Después de escribir eso y apartarse un poco de la pizarra Antonio consiguió leer lo que había apuntado en la pizarra, sonrojándose violentamente con las dos últimas y mirando algo molesto al ruso por poner eso, consiguiendo sólo la mirada inocente de Rusia.

- Quita eso Iván - comentó, o más bien ordenó el hispano que no estaba de muy buen humor después de despertarse.

- Eh~ Pero si te lo pasaste muy bien tú conmigo y mi tubería la última vez - dijo inocente el ruso, dejando volar la imaginación de Francis con su frase y consiguiendo sonrojar aún más a España.

_Antonio e Iván se encontraban en su habitación del hotel en Washintong para una cumbre del G20 a la que el ruso era miembro y el español era invitado. Ambos acababan de llegar a la habitación un tanto cansado: el eslavo por pelear con el americano toda la reunión, mientras que el ibérico por las atosigaciones que le hacía por la crisis que estaba sufriendo. Ambos se desvistieron, cada uno a su mente, para ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama. Una vez dentro el hispano se pegó al ruso, abrazándose a él y quedando totalmente pegados._

_- ¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó el ruso pasando sus brazos por la espalda del otro._

_- Bueno, pudo haber sido mejor. ¿Y tú? - respondió el castaño levantando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a su acompañante._

_- No ha sido un gran día - le comentó, mirando ahora al de menor estatura y sonriendo de forma un tanto extraña, colocándose encima de éste - Pero la noche puede mejorar._

_- ¿Eh? - el ibérico se le quedó observando sin entender su cambio de actitud radical, pero no pudo comentar nada ya que el ruso ya empezó a besarle pasionalmente, y él no quiso ser menos correspondiéndole de igual manera invadiendo la cavidad bucal del otro con su lengua. Rompieron el beso por falta de aire, pero el rubio no se quedó quieto y empezó a besar y marcar el cuello del moreno y le quitaba su camiseta del pijama mientras que el situado abajo empezó a desabrochar la camisa del primero hábilmente._

_Ya ambos sin nada en la parte superior, el ruso empezó a descender más por el cuerpo del moreno que contrastaba con su pálida piel, dejando pequeñas mordidas por todas partes haciendo suspirar y soltar algún gemido al otro que le miraba desde arriba. El eslavo cada vez sentía más abultada su entrepierna, llegando a un punto en el que el español se percató, invistiendo sus posiciones quedando él encima. Empezó a descender rápidamente por el cuerpo del ruso, llegando a la goma del pantalón del pijama del otro, bajándolos y quedando éste en calzoncillos. El castaño sonrío un momento de lado y lamió levemente la tela de estos, consiguiendo que el ruso se excitara cada vez más y quisiera hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento._

_- Toni, h-hazlo ya - pidió en un momento el ruso, haciendo que el español saliera de su mundo y le quitara por fin la última prenda quedando al descubierto la erección del rubio. El hispano no tardó nada en llevársela a la boca y empezar a lamerla lentamente y aumentando luego el ritmo, consiguiendo el el ruso empezase a gemir y se sintiese por un momento el 'uke'. Mientras el castaño seguía a su trabajo el otro pasó su mano por el pelo del otro, ahora algo perlado debido al sudor. No tardó mucho éste en venirse dentro de la boca del ibérico, tragándose éste el líquido blanco y luego se levantase para besar al eslavo dulcemente. Éste agarró a Antonio por los hombros y volvió a voltear las posiciones, quedando él encima._

_- Ahora me toca a mí, ¿da? - y dicho esto volvió a atacar la boca del español mientras le retiraba rápidamente la ropa que le quedaba, quedando expuesto al ruso que sonrió ampliamente, dando la vuelta al hispano quedando éste de espaldas a él, sacando de no se sabe dónde su tubería y acercándola a su entrada._

_- Voy, ¿da?_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a ha- se cortó en medio de la frase pues luego soltó un gran quejido al notar aquel hierro penetrarle bruscamente, haciendo que le caigan algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por el ruso, que después de eso empezó a mover levemente la tubería en el interior del otro para así que se dilatara, además de poder así deleitarse con vista y oído de su pareja. _

_Una vez creyó que ya estaba bien, retiró la herramienta arrojándola a algún lugar de la habitación que poco le importaba ahora y volvía a voltear a España para poder mirarle a la cara, pudiendo así ver los ojos algo entrecerrados de este y su respiración irregular, aparte de su monumental sonrojo. Tras mirarle un par de segundo se posicionó entre sus piernas y le penetró ya más lentamente consiguiendo así que el español se aferrara a las sábanas. Una vez llegó al fondo el ruso, empezó a moverse lentamente en el interior del ibérico, disfrutando de su calidez, y fue aumentando la velocidad cada vez más mientras oía al castaño repetir su nombre entre gemidos, todo ello debido a que también cogió el miembro erecto de este, empezando a moverlo en su mano._

_- I-Iván, m-me vengo - pudo decir en una de esas el hispano justo antes de venirse en la mano de eslavo, mientras que este se venía en el interior del latino, soltando ambos un gemido, y cayendo el ruso al lado del castaño y abrazándose a él, haciendo el otro lo mismo._

Tras esos pensamientos que tuvo la pareja hispano-rusa, Iván se volteó para terminar de escribir.

**7.- Hacerte olvidar cosas con mi buen estilo de espionaje soviético.**

Tras escribir eso el eslavo se volteó con una sonrisa macabra haciendo temblar a todas las naciones, menos la española, haciendo que por 'magia y azares del destino' saliesen corriendo (el inglés con Alfred a rastras), menos el español que se quedó mirándole sin entender muy bien y todavía algo molesto.

- ¿Te enfadaste? - preguntó ahora algo afligido el ruso, consiguiendo que Antonio asintiera - Si quieres hago que se te pase~ - el ruso ya se había acercado peligrosamente al español y se miraban cara a cara.

- Más te vale que sea un buen premio - respondió el español haciendo un puchero.

- Ya creo yo que sí~ Korukorukorukoru~

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

Sí, ya lo sé, un final muy malo pero ya después del lemon morí épicamente.

Sólo digo eso, ahora me las piro.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a _esa_ parte, díganmelo, porque si no, lo seguiré haciendo igual de amorfo~ adfsdsdsdsa

Aparte de eso, adiós y estudien mucho (a quién quiero engañar?soy la primera que no toca un libro)


End file.
